


Like The Dead Are Near

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: He is so afraid to close his eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Content: Angst, fluff.  
> Note: Reader's choice as to where this fits in on the timeline.

“Can't sleep?” Ron asked, his own voice thick with drowsiness.  
  
Harry shook his head and kept on looking out of the window.  
  
“Did you even bother going to bed?” Ron grunted as he limped over to where Harry was sat on the wide sill.  
  
The leg that Sirius had broken when he was thirteen had been troubling him again. The lurch downwards in temperature hadn't helped. Harry was worried about him but they both knew that.  
  
Ron was probably worried about him, too.  
  
“You can't sit here all night,” Ron murmured, suddenly close. His fingers lightly touched Harry's shoulder. “You'll freeze.”  
“I can't shut my eyes.”  
“Why not?” Ron asked. “But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,” he added.  
“If I shut my eyes, I might see it all again. And I don't want to see it again. I've seen it so many times, Ron.”  
  
There was a sad, understanding hum in response. Ron didn't move away. Harry hoped that the redhead would take pity on him and offer what he so desperately needed but didn't want to ask for.  
  
“Do you want to...?”  
“Is that all right?”  
“I told you – any time.”  
“But -”  
“Harry. Come on.” Ron held out his hand to Harry and impatiently shook it in mid-air.  
  
Harry couldn't move fast enough, terrified that Ron might change his mind before they actually made it to the bed. But Ron stayed wonderfully silent as he fell down onto his mattress and shifted over to make room for Harry. He pulled the covers up over them both once they were both settled. Harry dared to let out a breath of relief, but didn't really relax until Ron's arms came up around him and pulled him close. Ron's long nose nuzzled against his hair and inhaled a breath which he then let back out as a contented sigh.  
  
Finally warm and a little at ease, Harry felt tiredness start to cloud his mind. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd last slept for more than half an hour.  
  
“Do you think this'll ever go away?” he whispered, not particularly expecting Ron to answer – after all, he'd not yet elaborated on the problem.  
“Maybe. Maybe not. But all I know is that you went through something fucking traumatic, saw traumatic things... and it'll take time. I guess it's just looking at how long it is between each time that you dream about it, and maybe one day they'll be further apart than they are closer together.”  
“I just want to forget it.”  
  
Ron actually kissed his hair then and Harry reached up to cover the large hand spread over his chest with his own.  
  
“You live in a world where it's possible to forget, if you wanted.”  
“You mean... take the memory out?”  
“You know it can be done. But that's... I'm not sure I could part with that, no matter how much it hurt. It's one of the only memories you have of your parents.”  
“I don't want to get rid of it. But I don't want to see it either.”  
  
Ron's strong arms squished him even more tightly and pulled him flush against his body.  
  
“Well, I'm here. To sleep or not sleep. Talk or not talk. I'm here.”  
“I hate Halloween,” Harry replied glumly.  
“I hate the feeling it gives me. Like the dead are near but they just can't break through the final curtain.”  
“Are my dead near?” Harry whispered tremulously.  
  
Ron waited a beat before answering. “I think they are, Harry. And they love you like I love you.”  
“Oh.” A dull ache started in his chest. It was a pleased ache, but a painful one nonetheless.  
  
Harry clutched at Ron's hand a little tighter. Maybe, just maybe, Ron's presence would soothe him to sleep.  
  
“I'm here,” Ron repeated.  
  
 _-fin-_


End file.
